


we deal with Too Fast on a daily basis

by sssssssim



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, filed under: things I'm going to hell for, maybe a weebit of plot at the start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Caitlin asked him up for some hot chocolate, Cisco really didn't see himself ending up naked against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we deal with Too Fast on a daily basis

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write smut. Except for, when apparently I do?! Uhm... sorry?

‘Hey’, Caitlin startled him by putting a hand on his shoulder. ‘Take me home?’

Cisco frowned. ‘It’s only… oh, wow, two am.’

That made her giggle, as she very pointedly shut down the computer he was working on. Caitlin turned to look down at him again, smiling all the while. He didn’t get up from his chair, but he did return her smile.

‘Come on’, she said in a very soft voice. ‘Take me home?’

‘What about your car?’, Cisco felt the need to ask.

She shrugged, handing him his jacket. ‘I’m too tired to drive, I’ll get it tomorrow.’

Cisco couldn’t really say no to her. Not when she was smiling so sweetly at him, when her eyeliner was a bit smudged under her right eye, when her bottom lip was red, because she kept biting at it.

Yeah, Cisco couldn’t really say no, not to her, never to her. So he put on his jacket and told her to lead the way.

-Π-

As they reached the car, Cisco held the door open for her, making her giggle. Before he got to turn the car on, Caitlin all but shoved a lollipop into his mouth. Cherry, his favorite, and Cisco had no idea where she pulled it out from, but he did thank her.

The drive was silent, the only sounds in the car being Cisco’s teeth scraping the candy.

‘Come up for some hot chocolate’, Caitlin said as Cisco parked the car in front of her apartment building, not waiting for an answer before getting out. Cisco followed her, of course he did.

-Π-

He hasn’t been in her apartment, not since Ronnie died. Not much has changed, Cisco thought. But there were differences, small ones. Ronnie’s weights weren’t in the corner of the living room anymore, nor were his pants scattered around the floor. But there were more pictures of him, and of him and Caitlin. That was normal, he thought.

Cisco didn’t say anything as Caitlin shoved her shoes under the coffee table and made them hot chocolate. But he smiled when she came out of the kitchen, with two mismatched mugs, and he sat down next to her on the couch.

‘I’ve been thinking about Ronnie lately’, Caitlin said, not looking at him.

‘Anything in particular, or just in general?’

‘In particular’, she smiled. ‘About how he’s gone.’

‘But he’s not’, Cisco tried, even if he wasn't sure he should.

‘He is to me’, Caitlin said, with conviction. ‘The Ronnie I knew and loved, he died in that explosion. And Firestorm… He’s not Ronnie.’

‘So what does that mean?’, Cisco asked softly, putting his cup down and popping the lollipop in his mouth again.

‘That means that I’m done hoping’, Caitlin said. ‘I’ll always love Ronnie, but I can’t live my life waiting for him.’

‘That’s good’, Cisco said, in lack of something better. Then, he frowned. ‘About that, I was gonna ask… What’s up with you and Barry?’

Caitlin froze, looking at him with a very confused look. ‘Nothing?’

‘You don’t sound so sure’, Cisco snickered.

‘No, there’s nothing going on between Barry and I.’

‘Are you sure?’, Cisco wiggled his eyebrows. ‘Cause I’ve seen you looking, when you think he can’t see you. And the lingering touches, and the smiles…’

Caitlin laughed and playfully shoved at his shoulder.

‘It’s not like that’, she shook her head.

Cisco didn’t believe her, and it must have been written on his face, because Caitlin put a hand on his knee and looked him dead in the eye.

‘It’s not like that with Barry. I promise.’

‘Okay’, Cisco nodded, putting his hand over hers for a second, before pulling it away. ‘It’s good, though, that you’re moving on. It’ll be good for you.’

He grinned, and she smiled, not looking at him. So Cisco got up, threw the lollipop stick in his empty mug and headed for the door.

‘Thanks for the chocolate, I’ll see you in the morning.’

He got to the small lobby before the door out, when he heard Caitlin saying a very soft and hopeful ‘Stay’.

When Cisco turned around, Caitlin was right there. He took a deep breath, his nose being assaulted by her perfume, because she was this close, and he put a hand around her shoulders, bringing her into a half hug.

‘It’s late, Caitlin. You should go to sleep.’

She sighed, mutters something that sounded like ‘I don’t wanna’, and pushed her head into the crook of his neck. Cisco snickered, highly amused even if his heart beat was always wonky when she stood this close. He brought his other hand up, gently pushing his fingers into her hair.

Caitlin sighed, and her breath felt hot on his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. Then she brought her hands up to his waist. Cisco expected her to hug him back, but she didn’t. Instead, Caitlin started tracing her fingers up the sides of his body. Slowly, very slowly, her fingertips barely touching his shirt, but still making his heart skip several beats.

He pulled away from her, a bit, just so he could look at her.

Caitlin was frowning, the way she did when she had a mystery to solve. Cisco wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn’t get a chance to, because Caitlin kissed him.

Closed mouthed, just a peck on the lips. He stopped breathing.

And he was in shock. So he didn’t close his eyes. And he saw her, clearly, the way she closed her eyes, the way the frown disappeared slowly.

It didn’t last long, a few seconds, but it was enough to turn Cisco’s world upside down.

‘Don’t do this’, he found himself saying, making Caitlin open her eyes. ‘I can’t… do this now, and act like it never happened tomorrow.’

Her eyes grew wide, and she fisted her hands in his shirt. ‘Good. Because I want more than that.’

Cisco took a deep breath. ‘How much more?’, he whispered. ‘Because I’m afraid I’m kinda… too much in this already.’

Caitlin was silent for a few seconds, and then she started chuckling.

It made Cisco take his hands off her, and he wanted to take a step back, but she didn’t let him. Instead, she pushed him, with a surprising amount of strength, until his back hit a wall.

‘As far as love declarations go’, she grinned at him, ‘that was pretty bad.’

Cisco glared, as well as he could, making her giggle.

‘But’, she went on with a playful spark in her eyes, ‘me too. And now I don’t feel guilty about it anymore.’

He still couldn’t move, still shocked and unbelieving. So she moved for him.

Caitlin pressed herself to him, putting a hand on the back of his neck and bringing him in.

This time, the kiss wasn’t hesitant anymore. It wasn’t a mystery.

It was Caitlin, growing bolder with each second, running her tongue over Cisco’s lips and biting on them. It was Cisco, all but melting against her, closing his eyes and bringing a hand around her shoulders, to further bring her in.

He used his other hand to grab a hold of the one she still had on his waist, and he wrapped their fingers together, letting them fall. Caitlin smiled against his lips, then, and that made him grow bolder.

Cisco opened his mouth, and Caitlin was quick to follow, groaning slightly when their tongues touched. Cisco shivered, and Caitlin scratched the back of his neck and everything changed, again.

She pushed his jacket off, along with his hoodie, letting them fall to the floor and pushing them aside. Then, she took off his shirt and didn’t hesitate in touching him.

Caitlin kissed his jaw and neck, biting and licking every now and then, as she moved her hands against his skin.  She scratched his hips and his abdomen, and all the while, Cisco was trying to get his fingers to stop shaking, for long enough to unzip her dress.

When he managed to do that, he quickly pushed her dress down. Caitlin had to take a step back, to take it off completely, and Cisco just… he stared.

She was wearing a simple black bra, with matching panties, but she was also panting, her chest moving quickly. Cisco could see several scars, one that was clearly from an appendectomy, but another one right under her left breast, and one on her right forearm.

‘Is this real life?’, he breathed out.

‘Pants. Off!’, Caitlin demanded and Cisco was quick to oblige.

She didn’t help him, she just looked. Cisco was a mess, he knew he was. He was panting, frantically unbuttoning his pants while he towed off his shoes. He was hard already, and he had half of second feeling bad about it. But it all went away when he looked up and saw that Caitlin had taken off her bra. She was also looking up and down his body with a wild fire in her eyes, with want and need.

‘Real enough for you?’, she raised a very cocky eyebrow.

Cisco wanted to laugh, but his body wasn’t listening to him very much. So he took a deep breath, taking a few more seconds to take off his boxers. Then he grabbed Caitlin, digging his fingers into her hips, and pushed her back, until she hit the opposite wall.

When her back hit the wall, she let out a confused ‘oomf’, that quickly turned into a moan when Cisco pushed a leg between hers.

‘Real enough for you?’, Cisco challenged back, raising an eyebrow, and she huffed, before grabbing a hold of his face and kissing him, rather violently.

They just kissed for a while, Caitlin running her fingers through Cisco’s hair and down to his jaw and neck, while he had a hard time taking his hands off Caitlin’s breasts.

When he moved down, to kiss her neck and clavicle, Caitlin brought a leg up, curling it around his waist.

‘You taste like cherries’, she panted out, probably trying to distract Cisco from the way she started moving her hips up and down, seeking friction against his leg.

‘That is entirely your fault’, Cisco snickered, trying to distract Caitlin from the way he started moving his hips up and down, seeking friction against her leg.

He went back to kissing her neck, and Caitlin started moaning. Just these little sounds, like she was unsuccessfully trying to hold them in. Cisco grinned against her neck, before he moved to kiss her again.

She quickly responded, and she seemed to throw herself into it, because her hip movements slowed down. So Cisco took his time, gently moving his fingers from her breasts, down her abdomen and her thighs.

When Cisco pushed his fingers into her panties, boldly stopping over her clit and pushing on it, Caitlin moaned, deep from her throat. She didn’t move away from his mouth, but she didn’t kiss him anymore, too busy breathing deeply.

And Cisco, he wanted nothing more than to hear those sounds from Caitlin. Constantly.

So he started moving his fingers, and Caitlin started moving her hips, managing to synchronize after a few seconds. As they got into a rhythm, Caitlin gasped after a while, burying her face into the crook of Cisco’s neck. Then she wrapped a hand around his erection, and it was Cisco’s turn to gasp.

For the next minutes, they were just a mess. A panting, sweaty, uncoordinated mess, and Cisco loved every second of it.

They weren’t kissing, not really, but every now and then they’d try to. It mostly ended up with panting against each other’s mouths.

Cisco came first, when Caitlin bit on his shoulder, and it took him by surprise. The only thing he was capable of was to, rather brokenly, whisper her name. She jerked him off through his orgasm, and Cisco became aware of the way her hips were jerking erratically, so he pried her hand away from him.

Caitlin put it on his hip, and Cisco didn’t even mind the cum that he knew would be sticky on his skin in a couple of minutes.

He started moving his fingers faster, rubbing them against her clit. When he pushed a finger up her opening, Caitlin let out a delicious sound, somewhere between a scream and a whimper, and if he could have, that would have gotten him hard all over again.

It didn’t take long for Caitlin to come too, and when she did, her whole body stilled and she yelled ‘fuck’ twice. Cisco couldn’t help but grin.

When he took his fingers out of her panties, he didn’t even think before licking them clean. She still had a hand on his hip, and she squeezed it, hard, staring at his lips.

Cisco snickered, briefly looking towards the rest of her apartment.

‘We didn’t even make it to the bedroom’, he said, trying his best to fake disappointment.

‘Next time’, Caitlin answered easily, bringing their bodies close again.

Cisco winced when his cock brushed her thigh, but he fought it off quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her.

‘So there’s going to be a next time?’, he asked when they pulled apart next, and Caitlin giggled.

‘Of course. Not tonight, though.’, she grinned, boldly squeezing his ass. ‘Tonight, you’re going to fuck me on the couch, cause it’s closer.’

Cisco laughed, even if he started guiding them towards the living room, while struggling to take off her panties.

‘You play dirty, Doctor Snow.’

‘You kinda love it’, she giggled, gently slapping his ass.

Cisco really didn’t have it in him to disagree, not when Caitlin was shoving him down the couch and settling on his lap.

-Π-

A while later, they were both sweaty and filthy, but too tired to move.

Caitlin was sprawled on top of Cisco, on the couch, covered by a comforter. Her head was on his chest, and he was absently playing with her hair, as she was drawing circles onto his arms.

‘Was this too fast?’, Cisco asked.

Caitlin snorted, very unattractively but utterly adorable. ‘We deal with _too fast_ on a daily basis, Cisco. I think we’ll manage.’

-Π-

The next morning, nobody batted an eye when they came into the lab together.

But when Caitlin went to make coffee, Barry stared at Cisco for a few long seconds.

‘Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?’, he asked, making Cisco glare at him.

‘Did you come in with Caitlin?’, Barry pushed. Then, his eyes landed on Cisco's neck, where he knew he had a pretty visible hickey.

‘Oh my god', Barry all but yelled, 'did you sleep with Caitlin?’

Cisco sighed. ‘Is that a problem? Because if it is, you gotta tell us now, while we can still…’, he winced. ‘Fix it? Even though it’s… kind of too late for that.’

‘Dude’, Barry breathed out after a beat, laughing. He was laughing. ‘Way to go!’

He then extended his fist for Cisco to bump, which he did, glad that Barry was okay with it, with them.

Of course, that’s when Caitlin came back into the lab. She sighed, and made her way between the two of them. She turned towards Cisco, though, mockingly patting his cheek.

‘You’re lucky you’re pretty’, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss, along with a slap on the ass, before turning around and moving on with her day.

‘Dude!’, Barry said, again, with feeling. Cisco shrugged, even though he was grinning like a madman.


End file.
